


Torn Up Memories

by styl



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styl/pseuds/styl
Summary: One Year.Room after room.Holding on for her.





	Torn Up Memories

One year. Room after room, a mixture of nightmares and daydreams. For the most part, it was her and Wynonna fighting through. The redhead with perfect aim and the guardian with the flaming sword. The entrance at the staircase had lead to the grey abyss; Limbo. Something they learnt quickly was how they had to fight for what they wanted, what they needed. Nicole felt like she was in a simulation of a video game stuck on repeat, half of the rooms included encountering their fears, the others their paradises, except Nicole hadn’t seen her love in any of them. When Wynonna and Nicole finally encountered the room with Doc, they encountered him as what hurt Wynonna the most; he was evil, obsessed with immortality and vampiric. He was strong, but Wynonna was stronger and was able to break through the façade that had consumed him, and an in an instant, as soon as she got through to him, the room turned white. They were gone and Nicole was alone. That was four days ago.

 

Nicole had been in rooms of listening to Waverly’s screams and was only allowed into the next once her tears and shrieks of pain and sympathy for her love stopped. The rooms of peace were those Nicole held memories within; the bar, her bedroom, the barn. She would sit on the stools and lye in the beds. When she closed her eyes, she could feel Waverly’s presence next to her, the finger that the ring was on would quiver, sending a warming sentiment to her heart.

 

Nicole felt lethargic, the door opened as she put out the last of the flames in the room she was in, the ash and soot in the air. _I can’t do this anymore,_ she thought, opening the door into the next room. It was the greenhouse, there were statues of angels with fauna growing off of them. All the angels were on tables, apart from one which lay upon the floor, slightly curled up on her side, her body faintly rocking.

 

‘ _Waverly?’_ Nicole whispered in disbelief.

 

Her eyes were unfocused on a spot on the floor, she twitched slightly, her mind experiencing something other than what Nicole saw. Her voice was broken as she spoke, ‘ _-icole’_

‘Waverly!’ Nicole yelled running to her girlfriend’s side, crouching beside her.

 

Waverly twitched again, _‘Al-ice… Wy-onna.’_

‘ _Waverly, please.’_ She begged at her side to snap out of her trance.

 

_‘-olls’_

 

Nicole touched Waverly’s arm with her right hand, immediately feeling that her exposed skin was as cold as stone. Nicole had no idea how the white thin lace dress she had on kept her alive, immediately Nicole stood up, quickly undoing her long-sleeve button-down top and draping it over girlfriend’s body to add an extra layer of warmth.

 

‘ _Jere-me’_ Waverly shivered as Nicole lay down beside her, her right hand caressing around the curves of her cheek and jawline.

 

‘Please don’t be gone baby,’ Nicole sobbed, grasping Waverly’s hand with her free one, sending a shiver through both of their ring fingers, ‘ _I just found you.’_

 

The world around Nicole suddenly changed, everything seemed like a realistic painting of what was the room before, except this time there were more people. She was seeing what Waverly was. The room wasn’t a daydream; it was a nightmare. Waverly’s eyes were closed as tears escaped, her vocal cords sounding like they had snapped from the screams of pain from the sight around her. Nicole sat up slightly, leaning on the arm closest to Waverly’s, which her hand held on to tightly. The angels on the tables were cracked and shattered, all along the floor where the bodies of hers’ and Waverly’s loved ones; Wynonna, Alice, Dolls, Doc, Jeremy, Robbin. They all lied on the floor, lifeless, eyes glassed over, skin as pail as winter.

 

_‘Please, Nicole,’_ Waverly says whimpering as she felt the presence she had felt all year on her ring finger, _‘I ca- I need you.’_

‘ _I’m here.’_ Nicole spoke, Waverly’s eyes instantly opening to the sound of her voice.

 

‘Nicole.’ She smiled, before the paint of the fake reality began to run and smudge, the rooms colours and form leaking away.

 

‘No. _No. Waverly!’_

 

Their eye’s consumed a white light, losing sight of each other and their surroundings.

 

. . . . .

 

As her eyes adjusted back, the redhead found herself in the greenhouse once again, except this time it was different. This time it was real. This time, Waverly was here, and she was different to before. They were both dressed in what they were last wearing the last time they were in Purgatory.

 

Waverly cried Nicole’s name, running into her arms, lying her head on her chest. She had gone through the torture of being around corpses of the ones she loved for a year, the repeat after repeat of trying to heal them, each day hearing the struggle for breath and last moments of their hearts beating. She had almost forgotten the way Nicole was, her heart steady and calm, her breath drawing long and exhaling, her breath touching the top of Waverly’s head. They held each other in delicately, both scared of reality being another room, the fragility of their presence amongst each other being lost again.

 

_‘_ It’s okay _, you’re okay.’_ Nicole whispered stroking her brunette hair.

 

Waverly shifted her head to Nicole’s, their lips brushing lightly against another before collapsing into one another’s embrace. Waverly’s hand held Nicole’s, her fingers playing with the ring on her hand.

 

Nicole pulled away, before searching her right pocket, pulling out her grandmothers’ white diamond princess cut, and placing it on her girlfriends left hand.

 

‘Yes, Waverly. Yes. One-thousand times, yes,’ She kissed her hand, ‘if you’ll still have me.’

 

Waverly snuffled happily, looking into the redheads sparkling eyes, ’Of course I will.’

 

Their faces turned from happy to serious, their hearts in sync to the blissful silence that filled the room. Every touch was fragile and passionate, their lips perfectly fitting into one another’s’, regaining the touch that they both craved. Nicole pulled Waverly in, finally closing the space that the abyss held against them for a year. They held each other, one fiancée’s arms in the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Follow my twitter: @earperfreak


End file.
